The Teratology Society will hold its 57th Annual Meeting at the Grand Hyatt Denver in Denver, Colorado on June 24?28, 2017. The scientific program covers a wide-range of cutting-edge issues in reproductive and developmental health and disease. Symposia will explore the effects of alcohol, e-cigarettes, and marijuana during pregnancy; treatment of women with chronic pain during pregnancy; update on the Zika virus; uses of CRISPR technology; developmental toxicology of herbals; and birth defects long term outcome/survival. In addition, there will be a workshop on effective communication of research findings to the media and general public. There are also several trainee sessions and events including a welcome social event; a treasure hunt to engage the trainees with the seasoned members of the Society; a platform session; a lunch career development workshop; and career networking event. The meeting attendees historically come from a diverse professional background including basic and clinical scientists from the academic, industrial, and government research sectors. The Teratology Society has a long track record of combining basic, clinical and epidemiologic research to understand the mechanisms of birth defects, improve reproductive health, and translate these discoveries into clinical practice. The Annual Meeting provides a unique forum where a diverse mix of research, clinical and regulatory professionals can meet annually to make scientific advances in these important public health areas. The Society strives to encourage and mentor students and new/early stage investigators (trainees). Education and training are key elements of the Society's strategic goals, so events and sessions are included that encourage trainee participation. There is a platform session composed of talks competitively selected from trainee-submitted abstracts and judged by past Presidents of the Society; the two top presenters receive a monetary award. The remaining trainee abstracts are included in oral and poster sessions throughout the meeting, and awards are presented for best trainee posters. In addition, there is a career night event that is designed to promote networking between trainees and scientists, and a luncheon workshop highlighting topics of concern for trainees such as transitioning from graduate school to postdoctoral training and to the first job. The trainees are also encouraged to serve as ad hoc members on the majority of the Society's committees, thereby deepening their involvement within the Society. The Society believes that its trainees are the future of both the Society and the important scientific endeavors fostered by its community of scientists to ensure a future where babies may be born free of preventable birth defects and disorders of developmental orgin. In this application, we are requesting funds to support Travel Awards to students and new/early stage investigators to attend the 2017 Annual Meeting and partially support travel expenses of key nonmember speakers.